Guarding Your Highness
by SNY
Summary: There are only three things he want to do in his life. First is to eat until he pass out, second is to be promoted at work, and lastly is to be able to serve the kingdom he love. That's all he want; and taking care of a princess is clearly not on his 'What To Do' list.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Critics, flames and such are welcome. **

**Not really my first story, but I hope this will be my first story that I'll be able to status: COMPLETED**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Brave warrior of the kingdom of Fiore

That is me, Natsu Dragneel. Sadly enough I never passed to be able to fully devote myself in protecting the kingdom I cherish and love the most. I can perfect the physical test in a jiffy but the IQ test will be my greatest obstacle.

With that case I'll just always do my best to whatever work they assigned me to. Hoping that one day they will notice my hard work and my devotion to this field of work and promote me. That's all I ask, nothing more nothing less. But sometimes life gives you things you don't wish for.

* * *

><p>I excitedly march towards the throne room. I'm cheering and partying inside of me but of course I maintain my serious front. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of the King and Queen. The throne room was opened by the two soldiers, guarding the door. I admit that I'm nervous specially now that I'm seeing the red carpet that will be leading me towards the King and Queen of the kingdom I'm servicing for the past five years.<p>

Right at the front sat the two of the highest personal on this land. I admire them and same goes as I respect them. The King is not corrupt and had led the kingdom to wealth, while the Queen is the type of Queen you dream of to have. Kind and friendly... too much friendly I must add, that she actually go down the castle unguarded and will join the townsfolk like a normal person.

I stop at the middle of the pathway bowed with outmost respect

"Natsu Dragneel of the squad 39," With that the King stood up with the help of his staff.

"Raise your head, son." I obediently obeyed his orders and raised my head to see them smiling. I waited for his next words but he didn't speak, instead he signaled the people around the throne to leave. The soldiers, the generals and the other people who gather around the place leave the three of us alone which now turn my excitement into confusion and nervous. Confusion if why is it needed to be private and Nervous because he might discover that I'm behind the meat disappearance case in the kitchen of the castle last week.

I was soon taken aback from my train of thoughts when the King spoke once again "First... this conversation must never be known to others," He said this time his smile faded in thin air. His expression turned serious as he walk down the three staircase from the throne. I'm itching to ask if what is it but that will be surely rude if I ask just like that.

"I understand," Is the only thing I thought that won't sound like I disrespect them in some way. I looked at the King and he smile "Very well," He said and with that he looked at his wife, the Queen and nodded. The Queen stood up and walk behind the curtains that are flowing down the throne and as she came back, a little girl is with her and I must take note that the girl look so much like her, they look so alike that I they're like the carbon copy of the other

But again I was pull out of my thoughts when the King spoke suddenly "I bet you never knew that we have a daughter," he said which really shocked me. I look at him, to the Queen and to their so called daughter. My mouth in a gape as my look kept on switching between the three of them. But my eyes certainly stare on the blonde girl longer than the King and Queen. To be precise she's not really a little girl, she's actually look like on her teenage years I just happened to call her a little girl because of the age gap. She might be around nineteen or twenty? And that's what shocked me the most, because the Queen and King actually hide her for all those years!

I only recovered from the shock when the Queen chuckles softly "The exact reaction I'm expecting," She said as she walk with elegance beside the King and hook her arms in the King, their daughter tailing behind.

"Everyone thought that your highness never bear a heir," I said still unbelieving what their sprouting on me. If you're in my place I bet that you'll be acting the same way I do.

"That's what everyone thought of," And the Queen chuckled again. But WAIT! If the Princess is a secret why are they showing her to me?

And as if reading my mind the King spoke the words that made me experience a level of shock I never felt in my twenty three years of existence "I showed her to you because I want you to take care of her,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh... I don't know what to add anymore so it ended up short**

**Anyway thanks for those who put it into follow and favs :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I open my eyes and the sun rays that are passing through the thin curtains blinded my sight, but what matter most is the cause of my wake. I sat up straight and shot a glare at the person sitting on the carpet. A young lady on her twenties, crying like an eight year old and let's add more trivia, can you believe that this annoying brat is a princess? If not well better believe it 'cause it's true folks.

"What the hell are you bawling about so early in the morning?" I asked annoyed by the noise she's creating. She look at my direction with tears on her eyes and with a snot on her nose, and I was like eww... she's so un-lady like, didn't anyone thought her how to act on her age?

"I-I," And even without finishing whatever your highness want to say she started crying again. Oh, for Pete sake, spare me.

I irritably throw my blankets away from me and sat across her in the carpet, watching her cry for some seconds I grab her head as in the top of her head and force her to look at me "Stop crying," I said with a firm tone and she only hiccup then seconds later I wowed cause' nice she actually stop, but it's visible that she still want to cry with the face she's making right now and with an another hiccup she spoke "I-I miss... Michelle," Michelle?

"Who's that, your nanny?" I ask but I didn't expect what her answer. She shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "Then who's this Michelle?" I just want to ride with her drama so she'll shut up already

"My doll,"

Oh... man this brat is hopeless.

"This one look so cute~" Her squeals ringing on the quiet store, it's normally pack in this store since it's quite a famous one but since it's close it's of course empty. I just got a chance to buy here despite the store is not open today because the owner is a friend of mine.

I suddenly heard Loke the guy who runs this store, whistling low while smirking looking at Lucy's direction "Great catch, Natsu." He said smirking which earn him a glare "Ahaha, don't worry I'm not stealing her, man." And then he laughs like the ass he is. Tch, a true pervert and him being magnet to Lucy is normal I guess. I call her a brat but her physique isn't for brat for sure, slender and flawless just the type of woman every guy goes gaga about. She's a full pledge woman in the outside but her attitude is like been stuck in childhood.

"Anyway where did you meet Ms. Blondie? Come on tell me I might hook someone there too and who knows she might be hotter than your girl," He said snickering and this time he just didn't get a glare because I whack his head with all force. I can't really understand if why a guy like him is working here, I bet working in a bar fits him better

And while looking at him I shrug off the idea and just stare back at Lucy who is still walking around the shop, looking like a little kid who got treated by her mother for the first time outside. She actually looked so gullible and innocent of things which are a thing that I should be expecting with someone like her.

I sigh and breath in like taking all in again of the talk I had with the King and Queen yesterday.

"_I showed her to you because I want you to take care of her"_

_Those words literally leave my mouth hanging open. I point to myself and to that carbon copy of the Queen and back to myself again and then I look at the King with the same expression._

_Well who won't be shock with all the revelations I'm getting today?! I am a no one to those thousands of soldiers under the name of this kingdom. We are freaking THOUSANDS and then one day they just suddenly tell me that I'll take care of a princess they hid for so long? Me of someone of a very low rank, just suddenly been bestow with such a thing?_

_This is definitely a big of a deal, we're talking about guarding a royalty, a princess that is been hid from the eyes of their kingdom for many years! And the reason, well I don't know but I'm sure it's a big thing since they won't be doing all this if not, right?_

_I'm happy, excited and again happy because first I actually got to talk with the King and Queen, second I was given a mission from the King itself and take note: PERSONALLY-PRIVATELY. And most importantly I feel like I'm so great because their trusting me with such thing! Damn I feel so great_

"_Will you accept?" He asked which made me realize that my serious front was long gone and my idiotic side is showing. So I acted fast and straighten my posture. Forgetting all the possible burdens that will occur on me by accepting this and all the questions that are bugging me, I salute and answered the King_

"_I gladly accept,"_

"Natsu!" I was back into reality when Lucy's face was right in front of mine, staring at me in such wonder using her big brown eyes. I snap back and look around to realize that we're still inside the shop. I look at the side and saw Luke smirking like he knows something I don't, well fvck him and his crappy thoughts about me and this brat.

I looked back at Lucy and saw her already holding a doll (The doll still is Michelle) on her hands "Do you like that?" I ask with a raise brow as I point at the doll on his hands. She smiled and eagerly nodded... she's really a brat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
